No todas las brujas son feas!
by Krol Weasley
Summary: Hugo no está acostumbrado a controlar su magia y a tratar con los otros niños muggles de la escuela a la que asiste, por lo que un suceso en visperas de Hallowen puede dejar al aula patas arriba. Es mi primer fic, por favor denle una oportunidad


**Primero: los saludo, "Hola espero qque disfruten mi historia" soy nueva escribiendo pero no leyendo.**

**Segundo: digo que nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada todo es obra de la genial de JK Rowling y no gano nada de esto, solo un poco de autoestima por algun comentario pero nada más**

**Tercero: no puedo creer que esté publicando, hace años que leo fics pero nunca me había animado a escribir ninguno y bueno aqui me tienen, jejej veamos que tal lo hago**

Capítulo unico

No todas las Brujas son Feas

Esa mañana de otoño del 27 de octubre era particularmente fría, la suave pero helada brisa se colaba por las partes de piel que quedaban al descubierto, especialmente las caras y las separaciones entre los guantes y los abultados abrigos.

Con unos minutos de anticipación una mujer y sus dos hijos caminaban rumbo a la primaria que estaba más cerca del pequeño pueblo mágico donde vivían. El pequeño iba muy entusiasmado de la mano de su madre contándole todo lo que había hecho con sus primos el fin de semana. Hermione lo escuchaba con atención, había pasado el fin de semana en Irlanda con sus colegas del departamento de "Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas" en una junta a favor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos y se sentía un poco culpable por haber faltado al cumpleaños de uno de sus sobrinos. Así que aprovechando que Ron tenía turno en el Ministerio los lunes de mañana acompañó a sus dos tesoritos a la escuela. Con Ron habían acordado que Rose y Hugo irían a la primaria muggle hasta que les llegara su carta de Hogwart. Hacía 17 años que habían vencido a Voldemort y al fin se podía decir que eran tiempos de paz. Ron y Hermione se habían casado y habían tenido a sus dos pequeños, a su orgullosa Rose que ya tenía 8 años y al travieso Hugo de 6 años. El había empezado la primaria ese año y todavía no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con niños muggles, especialmente si todos los fines de semana se reunía con sus diabólicos primos y hacían volar la casa literalmente con los sortilegios que le regalaba su bromista tío George.

Ya habían llegado al muro de la entrada de la pequeña escuela y al igual que todas las veces que los llevaba a la escuela, Hermione les preguntó:

-Recuerden ¿Qué es lo que no tienen que hacer?- pregunto esperando una respuesta de sus niños

-No podemos hacer magia y/o decir que la magia existe- respondió inmediatamente Rose con su característica voz mandona, la misma que usaba para explicarle cosas a sus primos y a su pequeño hermano. Éste solo había asentido al comentario de su hermana.

-Bueno, vayan y pórtense bien… y Hugo recuerda, nada de magia, sé que no puedes controlarla pero inténtalo, ¿si?, no me hagas desmemorizar a tus maestras otra vez ¿Me lo prometes?- añadió agarrando suavemente a Hugo del brazo para evitar que se valla corriendo atrás de su hermana que ahora ya se encontraba en la puerta.

- Te lo prometo mami- respondió con su vocecita dulce que hacía que Hermione no pudiera retarlo o hablarle seriamente.

Luego de despedirse de su madre, Hugo se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros en su aula y la clase comenzó, la mañana transcurrió igual que siempre y a la entrada del receso la maestra los esperaba con papeles de colores y pinturas.

-Bueno niños, ¿ven estos materiales?

-Siiiiii- contestaron todos los niños juntos

-Bueno, son para que ustedes hagan la decoración de Hallowen para la clase.

Apenas la maestra había terminado de decir eso, la mayoría de los niños yaa se habían levantado a buscar su material, más desordenadamente de lo que hubiera querido la maestra. Luego de una reprimenda general para los niños, la maestra les dio un par de hojas para cada niño y les propuso hacer calabazas, brujas, arañas entre otras cosas.

-¿Tu qué vas a dibujar Hugo?- le preguntó Lucy, una niña con la que se llevaba muy bien, se sentaban juntos y se podía decir que eran amigos.

-No sé, una bruja creo- le respondió dudoso- ¿Tu vas a hacer una bruja también?

-No creo, dibujar una bruja es muy difícil, no sé como son.

-Yo sí- dijo Hugo rápidamente sin pensar, enseguida se dio cuenta que ese era un terreno peligroso.

-¿Cómo sabes?, ¿Has visto alguna?- Lucy lo miraba intrigada y con ansias de saber más

-Bu.. eno , en persona no , pero las he visto en los dibujos de los cuentos.

-Ah, si yo también- le dijo con una clara decepción en su voz - pero yo a veces pienso que no es la verdadera imagen de las brujas- continuó soñadoramente mirando por la ventana que daba al patio.

Hugo por supuesto que no creía en las tonterías que aparecían en los cuentos, donde las brujas eran horribles y malvadas, mucho menos iba a creer teniendo 2 brujas viviendo en su casa y otras tantas en la familia. El quería mucho a su mamá y a su hermana, y no iba a desacreditar a las brujas dibujándolas feas porque no todas lo eran. Así que inocentemente comenzó su dibujo como si le hubieran pedido que dibujara a su mamá. Ya terminado el dibujo, como todo niño pequeño se lo llevó a su maestra para que lo viera y lo elogiara. Lamentablemente Hugo dibujaba muy bien para un niño normal de su edad y la maestra acostumbrada a leer garabatos entendió perfectamente que el dibujo se trataba de Hermione.

-Hugo, ¿Qué es lo que dibujaste?

-Dibujé una bruja

-Pero no tiene pinta de bruja, es más, parece una mujer normal

-Pero es una bruja.

-Pero no es fea- la mujer no entendía como uno de sus alumnos más inteligentes no había entendido la finalidad de la actividad

-¿Por qué tiene que ser fea? ¿No puede ser linda?- Hugo ya se había empezado a enojar, hasta hace un momento pensaba que su maestra lo entendería, después de todo era su maestra todo lo que decía ella era verdad, pero en este tema de las brujas estaba muy equivocada, y Hugo se lo iba a mostrar.

-Pues, no, las brujas son feas y malvadas, esta se ve tierna y cariñosa y no le hiciste ninguna verruga, es más creo que la basaste en la figura de tu madre.

-No todas son malas y feas- le respondió un poco más fuerte y con más enojo.

-Así que tú dices que no todas las brujas son malas y feas, supongo que debes de conocer alguna, o ¿no?

-Bueno… - Hugo se había empezado a poner nervioso, le había prometido a su madre que no causaría problemas pero también la estaban insultando a ella misma. -No no conozco ninguna pero sé que no todas son malas.

-Bueno si tú dices que son buenas, vamos a decir que hay buenas y malas, pero tienes que dibujar una mala.

El enojo se disipó de la cara de Hugo y se dio media vuelta para ir a sentarse cuando se chocó con Travis, el niño más grande y fuerte de la clase.

-A ver enano tu dibujo- no fue una pregunta, fue una orden y Hugo no tuvo más remedio que mostrárselo -pero esto no es una bruja- le sacó el dibujo de las manos - le faltan la verrugas- y el niño con saña tomó el primer crayón verde que encontró y empezó a garabatear en el dibujo de Hugo.

-No no, deja mi dibujo, no , no lo rayes- Gritaba Hugo mientras intentaba pasar los grandes brazos del niño

-Ya está dijo Travis dándose vuelta y mostrando su creación.

El dibujo estaba completamente arruinado ante los ojos de Hugo, los otros chicos incluyendo a la maestra solo veía un dibujo "mejorado" de lo que había pedido la maestra una bruja fea y mala.

-¿Ves? Ahora está mejor- señaló el muchacho mientras le mostraba el dibujo - le hice verrugas.

-¡No!, ¡lo arruinaste!, ahora está horrible- Hugo estaba fuera de sí

-Pero las brujas son así de feas

-¡No lo son!

-¿y tú que sabes? , ¿Conoces alguna?

-Si conozco muchas brujas- Hugo no estaba siendo razonable y ya ni le importaba que decía, solo quería dejar en claro que las brujas no eran malas - mi mamá, mi hermana, mis tías , mis primas y mi abuela son brujas y yo… soy un mago- terminó ya un poco más suave.

-¿Un mago? A ver… mago muéstrame algún hechizo- dijo burlonamente Travis

Los niños estaban expectantes de la discusión y la maestra un poco trastornada miraba sin saber qué hacer.

Hugo no lo quiso hacer pero no pudo controlarse, tenía mucho enojo acumulado, sabía que lo retarían por eso, pero ya se había dejado al descubierto y su madre tendría que aplicar hechizos desmemorizantes a toda la clase de cualquier modo. La cara de Travis empezó a burbujear y de su rostro nacieron un montón de verdes y gordas verrugas, una imagen realmente asquerosa. Cuando el niño se dio cuenta lo que le estaba pasando empezó a correr como loco gritando, la maestra intentó poner orden media aturdida, retando a Hugo.

-¿Qué le hiciste niño diabólico?- Estaba asustada y fue la única salida que encontró

Hugo se sintió mal, le había hecho daño a un niño por no poder controlarse, a él nunca le gustó la violencia y para intentar apaciguar el creciente sentimiento de culpa se repetía a sí mismo: "Él se lo merecía", "Él se lo merecía".

-No puede retarlo, Travis le pidió que mostrara que era un mago- Lucy había salido al rescate de Hugo y lo miraba a éste con los ojos brillantes

-No lo defiendas- gritaba la maestra- ustedes dos se van conmigo a la dirección- gritó señalando a Hugo y Travis.

La reunión en la dirección fue más corta que la última vez porque Hermione decidió desmemorizarlos de primera en vez de intentar racionar con la directora. Este asunto no tenía arreglo posible sin magia, no podía inventar ningún argumento lo suficientemente válido para explicar lo sucedido.

Luego de volver a Travis a la normalidad y de hacer los debidos hechizos con los niños. Hermione y sus dos hijos caminaron rumbo a casa, mientras Hermione aprovechó de hablar con su hijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Hugo?, ¿Por qué perdiste el control de esa forma?

-Ellos te llamaron fea

¿Qué?- preguntó totalmente confundida

-Digo, no te lo dijeron a ti, pero todos decían que las brujas eran malas y feas.

-Eso no es cierto- chilló Rose que caminaba del otro lado de su madre

-Rose no te metas, mamá está hablando con Hugo un asusto serio- le reprendió Hermione

-Perdón mami- se disculpó Rose un tanto apenada de no haberse podido quedar callada

- No te preocupes- le dijo a Rose con una sonrisa para después dirigirse a Hugo- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Yo te defendí, y después el me rayó mi dibujo y no pude más y le hice eso.

-Hermione se sentía muy orgullosa de su niño por haberla defendido de esa manera, pero debía explicarle que eso estaba mal.

-Mira cariño- empezó agachándose para quedar a la misma estatura que él - Muchas veces los muggles dirán que no existimos o que somos cosas que no somos, pero tú tienes que aguantarte y quedarte calladito.

-Pero yo sé que eso es mentira

-Sí y por eso no puedes decir nada, ¿no te gusta ser siempre él más inteligente?, bueno ahí sabes algo que nadie más lo sabe

La carita de Hugo se ilumino por un momento y después se puso pensativo.

-¿Nadie más lo puede saber?

-No, solo nosotros, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque me gustaría decírselo a Lucy, ¿Puedo mami? Porfi, porfi…-

Hermione rio- bueno ya veremos, hablaremos de ese tema con tu padre.

Y así Madre e hijos se fueron caminando contentos rumbo a su acogedor hogar donde los esperaba una gran estufa a leña encendida y 3 tazas de humeante chocolate caliente.

**y? como estuvo?**

**muy mala?**

**dejen comentarios porfii! :)**

**Ah y... gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aca**


End file.
